Devil Fruit Ideas 2
by DR Jackman
Summary: Yes this is a continuation of the Devil Fruit ideas I came up with in my last post.


**One Piece (Devil Fruit Ideas part 2)**

**Yes this is a continuation of the Devil Fruit ideas I came up with in my last post. **

**And for those who are waiting for my stories, I'm sorry, it's just that I haven't got enough OCs to continue 'Battle of Paradise' and my mind keeps switching from one idea to another. It's really frustrating.**

**Piero Piero no Mi (Clown Clown Fruit)**

**Type:** Mythical Zoan

**Appearance:** A multi-coloured striped fruit with a red bulb on the top of the stem.

**Powers:** This fruit allows the user to turn into a full clown or a clown/human hybrid, making the user a **Clown Human. **With this fruit, the user is able to use their clown powers to summon and throw explosive pies, reduce the pain they receive by a half, and it also allows them to summon large coloured cloths which entangle and trap their opponents. The clothes can also be folded into different shapes, which then take on the properties of that shape. The user can also summon large giant steel balls to roll on and flatten anything in their path. The user also gets an increase of strength, stamina, speed, and reflexes.

**Weakness:** The main weakness of this fruit is to use the user's own powers; explosive pies, coloured clothes, etc., against them. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Shinku Shinku no Mi (Sink Sink Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A blue pineapple with wave like patterns and slinky leaves at the top.

**Powers:** The main ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to turn any material or surface into a liquid like substance as if it was water without losing its properties, making the user a **Sinking Human. **The user can use their power to make the ground underneath their feet to become a liquid substance, which they can then sink into to defend themselves or escape. They can also use their ability on the ground underneath their enemies' feet, which will then trap them in the liquid substance.

**Weakness:** The user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Itami Itami no Mi (Pain Pain Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A crimson red apple with deep black swirly patterns and a broken stem.

**Powers:** This fruit allows user to increase the amount of pain inflicted on their opponent, as well as no longer being able to feel pain, making the user a **Pain Human. **The user can increase the amount of pain their opponent receives by attaching a red like colour to their attack or weapon. The fruit also prevents the user from feeling any pain, allowing them to continue fighting and moving without feeling a bit of pain.

**Weakness:** Because the user no longer feels pain, they are unable to tell how much more damage their bodies can take, and could end up burning their own bodies out. Apart from that the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Oritata Oritata no Mi (Fold Fold Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A grey fruit in the shape of origami bird with a small bump on the top and folded patterns on it.

**Powers:** The user is able to take type of material or energy and manipulate it as if it was paper, with the material losing its original properties, making the user a **Folding Human. **The materials still retain their natural characteristics like its toughness, strength and sharpness, but the weight is drastically reduced to the same as paper. It also allows the user to reform anything into different forms and shapes.

**Weakness:** The user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Hyuzu Hyuzu no Mi (Fuse Fuse Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A combination of a bright red apple and a blue spiky pineapple; a swirly pattern on the apple side which then blends into the wave like patterns on the pineapple side with a spiky set of leaves and a short pointy stem.

**Powers:** The main ability of this fruit is to fuse together two or more objects; inanimate or living creatures, or fuse the user with one or more objects by touching them, making the user a **Fusing Human. **The user is able to fuse any part of their body or their entire body with any weapon or creature they see fit. They can then use the properties and abilities of the objects they fused with and use them in combat. They can also fuse two or more with each other or with weapons to increase their battle power.

**Weakness:** The user is unable to fuse two or more Devil Fruit users together or fuse themselves with Devil Fruit users, due to the risk of possessing two Devil Fruit powers. Apart from that the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Hebi Hebi no Mi Model: Hydra (Serpent Serpent Fruit Model Hydra)**

**Type:** Mythical Zoan

**Appearance:** A set of 7 bright green bananas with yellow swirly patterns and a stem that takes the appearance of a pair of fangs.

**Powers:** As a zoan type it allows the user to transform into a full Hydra or a Hydra/Human hybrid, making the user a **Hydra Human. **Being a zoan, it gives the user a large increase of strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and size, and being a mythical zoan type, it allows the user to generate a large number of hydra heads (9 maximum), which can grow back if destroyed or served. Each head is capable of breathing fire, poisonous gas, ice shards or light beams depending on what element the main hydra head devoured. The heads also come with sharp horn-like noses which can cut steel clean in half.

**Weakness:** Since the user possesses many heads, the user needs to focus on controlling those heads otherwise they could go berserk. Also because of the long necks are so obvious, they make easy targets. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Suchīru Suchīru no Mi (Steel Steel Fruit)**

**Type:** Logia

**Appearance:** A large dark grey cylinder fruit with wave like patterns and a large stiff stem on the top.

**Powers:** This fruit allows the user to transform, manipulate and generate steel form their bodies, making them a **Steel Human. **The user can coat their body in a steel coating to prevent being damaged, they can morph their still limbs and body into any shape they want; such as a sword, hammer, mace, trident or even cannons, and they can produce steel spikes, blades and other weapons on their bodies.

**Weakness:** One of the main weaknesses of this fruit is very high temperatures, which will soften the steel and decrease the defence properties. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Enchō Enchō no Mi (Extension Extension Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance:** A large purple watermelon with ocean wave patterns.

**Powers: **This fruit allows the user to extend any part of their body or any object they're holding or touching, making the user an **Extension Human. **The user is able to extend any part of their body across a great length, allowing them to attack from afar or grab anything across a great distance. The user can also extend the length of an object or weapon, provided they're touching it.

**Weakness: **The main weakness of the fruit is the extended limbs that the user uses. If the user extends them too far or can't retract them fast enough, it leaves them as open targets. Apart from that the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Note: **Not to be confused with the Gum Gum Fruit, this only extends the user limbs and other objects; it doesn't turn them into rubber.

**Baburu Baburu no Mi (Bubble Bubble Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A large blue orange with swirly tear shaped patterns and a stem with a hollow 'O' on the top.

**Power: **The main ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to create large quantity bubbles of any size or material and use them for defence or offence purposes, making the user a **Bubble Human. **The bubbles produced by the user can come in different sizes and shaped into any form the user wants. The user can change the properties of the bubbles by having their mouths come into contact with other materials and then they can copy the properties of that material and transfer them to the bubbles. The bubbles can also be imbedded with haki.

**Weakness: **While the properties of the bubbles can be changed, they can still be popped, depending on the force used against them. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Tosu Tosu no Mi (Juggle Juggle Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A small set of violet grapes with swirls, connected to a stem with a large red bulb on the end.

**Power: **The ability of this fruit allows the user to catch any projectile, attacks, or person, juggle them about and then toss them right back, making them a **Juggling Human. **The user can catch any attack or object and then spin them as if they were juggling them, which increases the velocity of that object or attack and then they throw right back with much more power and velocity. The user can catch and juggle any element and object, regardless of their dangerous properties.

**Weakness: **The user needs to be able to use the hands or feet in order to juggle, otherwise they're defenceless. Besides that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weakness.

**Kane Kane no Mi (Bell Bell Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A yellow bell-shaped pear with wave like patterns and a handle-like stem on the top.

**Power:** This fruit allows the user to transform different parts of their bodies into bells and then use them to produce powerful sound waves, which can damage any opponent or blast back any attack or projectile, making the user a **Bell Human. **The bells used by the user are able to produce sound waves; depending on how hard the bells are rung, or hit depending on their purpose. The harder the bells are rug or hit, the more powerful the sound waves are. The bells are incredibly strong and difficult to break, giving the user a strong defence. The user can turn the main body into a large bell and continuously ring it to charge up a very powerful ring that creates a shockwave big enough to reduce a whole city to ruins. Because of its destructibility, a whole hour of ringing is needed to pull this off.

**Weakness: **While the user's body may be strong thanks to the bells, they are susceptible to heat and will melt or soften if exposed to too much heat. Besides that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Hari Hari no Mi (Needle Needle Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A spike apple with swirls on the spikes and the actual fruit. The stem has thorns sticking out of it and it possesses a small red flower on the top.

**Power: **This fruit allows the user to produce needles that are as hard as steel from ay part of their body or transform different parts of their body into a needle and either use them for close combat or long ranged attacks, making the user a **Needle Human. **The needles produced by the user can be made to any size or length, e.g. a long dense needle can be used as a sword, and small sharp needles can be used as bullets. The user can also produce poison needles if they have consumed any type of poison. A secondary side effect of this fruit is that it makes the user immune to all poisons.

**Weakness: **The needles can be stopped by a large barrier or shield of sorts. Besides that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Tsuri Tsuri no Mi (Tree Tree Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A log-shaped fruit with green swirls that resemble moss and a group of big bushy leaves on the top.

**Power: **The main ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to absorb, manipulate and merge with wood, making the user a **Wood Assimilation Human. **The Devil Fruit's primary ability is the power to merge and assimilate with any form of wood. This allows the user to take control of anything made of wood that they come in contact with. The user can also use this ability to merge with any construct made of wood, hiding themselves and taking complete control of the area as if it was an extension of their own body.

**Weakness: **The most obvious weakness is that being wood, the user is extremely weak and vulnerable to fire based attacks. Besides that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Makuro Makuro no Mi (Macro Macro Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance:** A golden brown pear shaped fruit, with wave like patterns decorating it, and a stem with four clover-like leaves in the shape of arrows.

**Power: **The ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to command living, inanimate or even dead corpses/remains to do whatever the user says, making them a **Commanding Human.** The user can command any creature or object by placing their hand out towards the designated target and giving it a command. The target, if living, is unable to resist the order no matter how hard they try to resist. The user can give orders to dead or unconscious corpses and have them fight as well; however, it is difficult to do seeing that they have no consciousness. Finally, the user can command inanimate objects, such as weapons, ships, the elements, and even attacks, to do whatever they want, such as forming into a weapon, coming alive and attacking the enemies, or even returning to the one who sent the attack.

**Weakness:** The designated target, if a living creature, needs to be able to hear the command in order to follow it. Also the user can only command those that are in the range of the user's hands; they can't control that which isn't in their hands sight. Apart from that the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Toru Toru no Mi (Absorb Absorb Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A multi coloured calabash with a twisted, bended stem and swirly patterns decorating it.

**Power:** The main ability with this fruit is that it allows the user to absorb, manipulate and merge with any material they want, excluding skin and water, making the user an **Assimilation Human or Absorption Human. **This allows the user to take control of any material that they come in contact with. The user can also use this ability to merge with any construct made of that certain material, hiding themselves and taking complete control of the area as if it was an extension of their own body. With proper training and focus, the user could even take control of the very country and use it against their enemies.

**Weakness: **The user is only able to assimilate one material at a time and must either discard that one material to assimilate another or use the current materials properties for defence purposes. It also depends on how much of the material is available, because the user can only absorb as much as there is of a certain material. Apart from that the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Note: **'Toru' in Japanese means 'take', which is related to absorption since it's taking a material and making it a part of the users body.

**Ibu Ibu no Mi (Soothe Soothe Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A light blue fruit in the shape of a hand with its palm showing.

**Power: **The main ability of this fruit is to allow the user to calm the senses of their opponents through the use of soothing words and strokes of the hand, making the user a **Soothing Human. **In battles, it can reduce the opponent's senses to such a degree that they are completely oblivious to their surroundings, as well as lowering their defence and attack power, giving allies a chance to strike.

**Weakness: **The fruit only works if the target has a troubled mind, if the target is already calm minded, the fruit would be rendered useless. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil weaknesses.

**Omo Omo no Mi (Weight Weight Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **An incredibly large moss green watermelon with swirl like patterns and a very wide, bended stem.

**Power: **The ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to manipulate the weight of themselves, other living creatures and objects, making the user a **Weight Human. **The user is able to increase or decrease their weight by focusing on their own bodies, while they have to touch an intended target to manipulate their weight. By increasing the weight of themselves or other objects, the target begins to increase in size, to the point it almost looks like they're fat. And by decreasing the weight of the target or themselves, they continue to become skinny until the user stops the process.

**Weakness: **By increasing the weight of themselves or the target, their power and endurance may be increased; however, their speed is drastically reduced, making it difficult to dodge incoming attacks. Also, the weight given to a living target can be removed, if the target burns all of it off. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.


End file.
